


your heart says just stay

by champagnetoast



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagnetoast/pseuds/champagnetoast
Summary: ON HIATUScamila is the queen of memes, dinah's grammar sucks, lauren gets pissed at dinah's grammar, normani goes with the flow, and ally uses too many exclamation points and smiley faces;the progression of lauren and camila's relationship in their senior year of high school through the eyes of social media (text, snapchat, instagram, twitter, tumblr);(includes plenty of pictures and stupid jokes)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> read this fic and more here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/champagnetoast

**ssweet-dispositionn reblogged a post:**

 

 **notes:** 100311

~~

**waakeme-up reblogged a post:**

**notes:** 100342

 **via:** ssweet-dispositionn

~~

 **ssweet-dispositionn reblogged a post:**  

**notes:** 37862

~~

**waakeme-up reblogged a post:**

**notes:** 37946

 **via:** sweet-dispositionn

~~

**ssweet-dispositionn reblogged a text post:**

_reblog this if you want your followers to leave their number in your inbox so you can text each other. you have to talk for an entire week only through text without sending pictures of each other. then after the week is up, you can show each other what you look like if you want to. the key is to get to know each other's personalities without knowing what they look like._

**waakeme-up asked you:**

_i don't usually do this kind of thing but i figured i would give it a shot since i've always admired your tumblr :) 561-397-1432 i'm not a weirdo i promise_

~~

 _**iMessages between** _ **+1 (305) 696-2796** _**and** _ **+1 (561) 397-1432** **:**

**+1 (305) 696-2796 (2:56 p.m)**

I'm not worried if you're a weirdo. I'm one too lol

**+1 (561) 397-1432 (3:09 p.m)**

good cause then this would have been really embarrassing :P

so what do we do now

**+1 (305) 696-2796 (3:12 p.m)**

I guess we could start with each other's names?

**+1 (561) 397-1432 (3:12 p.m)**

haha good idea. i'm camila. wbu?

**+1 (305) 696-2796 (3:13 p.m)**

Lauren. You have a pretty name Camila :)

 _**iMessages between** _ **Lauren** _**and** _ **Camila** **:**

**Camila (3:13 p.m)**

thx!

**Lauren (3:13 p.m)**

How is it pronounced?

**Camila (3:14 p.m)**

like camEEla

**Lauren (3:15 p.m)**

Ok good, I thought so. Just wanted to be sure

**Camila (3:15 p.m)**

most people don't get it right the first time, it's cool that u did :)

sooooo, i couldn't help but notice... 305? miami?

**Lauren (3:16 p.m)**

Yup. Born and raised

**Camila (3:16 p.m)**

no way! me too! although i don't live there right now

**Lauren (3:20 p.m)**

Seriously? That's really awesome. What's your area code then?

**Camila (3:20 p.m)**

lol boca raton

**Lauren (3:20 p.m)**

 ... that's not even an hour away. You're telling me I've actually met someone on tumblr who's within a reasonable distance?

**Camila (3:21 p.m)**

i'm going to be even closer, actually. i'm moving back there for my senior year

**Lauren (3:21 p.m)**

Wait. You're going to be a senior? What school are you going to?

**Camila (3:21 p.m)**

miami senior high

**Lauren (3:21 p.m)**

...

**Camila (3:22 p.m)**

WAIT. are u going there too?????

**Lauren (3:22 p.m)**

I've been going there since 9th grade

**Camila (3:22 p.m)**

omg are u serious??? this is so cool! what middle school did u go to???

do u think we know the same people??

**Lauren (3:23 p.m)**

Hahaha someone's excited. I went to Shenandoah Middle School. And it's possible that we know the same people lol

**Camila (3:23 p.m)**

aw man, i went to citrus grove. hm, ok how about if we name some of our closest friends and see if they sound familiar

**Lauren (3:24 p.m)**

Alright, that sounds good. My best friend is Dinah Jane Hansen. You know her?

**Camila (3:24 p.m)**

WHAT. NO WAY. my best friend normani has been hanging out with her recently! i've even spoken to her a couple of times when we facetimed

**Lauren (3:24 p.m)**

Holy shit you know Normani Kordei? We hung out with her a few times during the school year, but I haven't seen her much this summer.

**Camila (3:25 p.m)**

well yeah that's cause she was visiting me for like a month, duh. then she went to texas to see some family

**Lauren (3:25 p.m)**

This is wild. What are the chances? So, hold up. How long have you been out of Miami?

 **Camila (3:25 p.m)**  

we moved right after the end of 8th grade, so i spent my past three years of high school in boca

**Lauren (3:27 p.m)**

So what brings you back, then?

**Camila (3:27 p.m)**

my dad's work, basically. although i'm happy to be going back. i miss the 305 dale!!!!

**Lauren (3:30 p.m)**

Lol ok Pitbull calm down. When are you moving back?

**Camila (3:31 p.m)**

we officially leave boca two weeks before school starts. but we've been driving up and down these past few months moving stuff

**Lauren (3:31 p.m)**

That's like, in two weeks. So you'll be here soon then

**Camila (3:32 p.m)**

yeah! we should make plans to meet the first day of school

**Lauren (3:36 p.m)**

Definitely. We can start planning when it's a little closer to the first day.

**Camila (3:36 p.m)**

yessssssss for sure for sure

sooooo what should we learn about each other?

**Lauren (3:37 p.m)**

We could start with hobbies?

**Camila (3:37 p.m)**

sounds good to me :)

~~

**waakeme-up reblogged a post:**

**notes:** 285669

~~

**ssweet-dispositionn liked waakeme-up's post:**

 

 **notes:** 98563

~~

 **camEEla cabeYO** _@camilacabello97_

i dont understand why you can't juice bananas???? anyway, goodnight

~~

 _**iMessages between** _ **Lauren** **_and_** **Camila** **:**

**Camila (12:03 p.m):**

ok, i have a new joke for u. ur going to love it. what do u call it when two hispanic guys play basketball????

**Lauren (12:08 p.m)**

What?

**Camila (12:09 p.m)**

juan on juan! :D

**Lauren (12:09 p.m)**

You're such a dork sometimes, it amazes me.

**Camila (12:10 p.m)**

don't hate on my style

**Lauren (12:11 p.m)**

I would never...

**Camila (12:11 p.m)**

good

**Lauren (12:11 p.m)**

... stop hating on your style

**Camila (12:11 p.m)**

u ain't slick

**Lauren (12:12 p.m)**

Not trying to be, hun

**Camila (12:13 p.m)**

>:(

anywayssssssss, it's been a week since we've started talking. so are we like, going to share pics of each other? or we just going to ignore that part for now since the post said we don't have to do it

**Lauren (12:47 p.m)**

Sorry, went to eat lunch. But yeah I'm down to if you are

**Camila (12:49 p.m)**

ok awesome. so should we take turns or both go at the same time orrrrrr

**Lauren (12:50 p.m)**

Well since you brought it up, you can go first ;)

**Camila (12:50 p.m)**

lol ok uh just give me a second

**Camila (12:51 p.m)**

mani and i took this picture when she visited this summer

 

_Picture sent from camera roll_

**Lauren (12:52 p.m)**

Oh my god, you're like, really fucking cute, but also pretty as shit at the same time.

**Camila (12:53 p.m)**

o what. that's super nice of u to say :)))))))) that made me really happy

**Lauren (12:53 p.m)**

I'm just speaking the truth. Like you can pull both off and that's awesome as fuck

**Camila (12:53 p.m)**

thx!! :) soo...... ur turn?? 0:)

**Lauren (12:54 p.m)**

Haha alright hang on. Let me take a picture.

_Picture sent from camera_

**Camila (12:55 p.m)**

lskdhkshfgkfjdfhskgjk

fuck UR SO PRETTY

IS THAT UR NATURAL EYE COLOR

IS THAT A NOSE PIERCING THAT'S AWESOME

**Lauren (12:56 p.m)**

Lol thanks! And yeah that's my natural eye color

I got that piercing done almost two years ago. I like changing it between the stud and the ring

**Camila (12:57 p.m)**

u'll have to send me a pic of you with the ring in sometime!!! and ugh i'm so jealous. u have such pretty eyes

**Lauren (12:57 p.m)**

I will sometime soon, lol don't worry

**(12:58 p.m)**

Based on that picture you sent me, your eyes are extremely pretty too. They're not green, so what? They really complement your face, and their shape is so gorgeous. I'm jealous, to be honest

**Camila (12:59 p.m)**

omg all this stuff ur saying is really sweet, i appreciate it :) seriously

**Lauren (12:59 p.m)**

Just being honest!

So, are you excited to be coming back soon?

~~

**laurenjauregui**

_Kanye West: The Saint Pablo Tour >_

 

♥  **dinahjane97, allybrooke** _and_ **322 others**

 **laurenjauregui** SistaSista  **@tayjaguar**

_View all 20 comments_

**bradleywillsimpson** Glad you had fun babe!

 **torikelly** i am def going with you guys next time

~~

**Stories**

 

**camilanaps**

● _54m ago_

 

~~

 _**iMessages between** _ **Lauren** _**and** _ **Camila** **:**

**Lauren (9:45 p.m)**

So what's the plan for tomorrow?

**Camila (10:01 p.m)**

we could let each other know what our schedules are? go from there? and if u guys have hung out with mani before then chances are we'll all run into each other

**Lauren (10:13 p.m)**

Sounds good! See you then!

**Camila (10:13 p.m)**

night :)

~~

 **Lauren Jauregui** _@LaurenJauregui_

I'm tired

~~

 **camEEla cabeYO** _@camilacabello97_

u know ur tired when u email an email to gmail.com@gmail.com. if i look back on this tweet and it doesn't make sense it's because it's 5 am

~~

 _**iMessages between** _ **Lauser** **_and_** **Dinah Pain** **:**

**Dinah Pain (3:34 p.m)**

so u still owe me an explanation 4 how u and camila kno each other!!!!!

**Lauser (3:38 p.m)**

Lmao I owe you nothing

**Dinah Pain (3:38 p.m)**

um r00d

cough it up bitch

**Lauren (3:39 p.m)**

She's best friends with Normani, that's how

**Dinah Pain (3:39 p.m)**

i'm calling shit of the bull i've hung out w mani more times then u have and i only knew about her a little yet somehow u 2 r bffs???

**Lauser (3:39 p.m)**

*than

Your texting grammar continues to kill me on the inside

**Dinah Pain (3:40 p.m)**

1, i didn't ask 4 ur opinion

2, don't change the subject ho

lo

ho

LO HO OMGGGGGGGGG

**Lo Ho (3:40 p.m)**

Jesus fuck you're so annoying

We met each other on tumblr ok????????

**Dinah Pain (3:41 p.m)**

U HIPSTER WHORES HAHAHAHAHAHA

didn't yo mama ever tell u not 2 talk 2 strangers??

**Lo Ho (3:41 p.m)**

WHY AM I FRIENDS WITH YOU

**Dinah Pain (3:42 p.m)**

cuz u luv me

**Lo Ho (3:42 p.m)**

Debatable.

 _**iMessages between** _ **Lauren** **_and_** **Camila** **:**

**Lauren (3:44 p.m)**

Help, Dinah is harassing me about how we know each other

**Camila (3:44 p.m)**

i was literally about to text u because mani is doing the same

did u tell her?

**Lauren (3:45 p.m)**

She annoyed the information out of me

**Camila (3:45 p.m)**

omg

mani threatened me with a pillow

**Lauren (3:46 p.m)**

You gave up the information to a pillow???

**Camila (3:46 p.m)**

no i gave it up to normani she's scary ok pillow or knife i'd tell her whatever she wanted to know

**Lauren (3:46 p.m)**

Huh, I thought I saw your balls laying on the sidewalk earlier today

**Camila (3:47 p.m)**

>:(((((((((

my balls are where they should be thank u very much

**Lauren (3:47 p.m)**

In Normani's purse?

**Camila (3:48 p.m)**

listEN FRIEND

 

_Picture sent from camera roll_

**Lauren (3:48 p.m)**

 

_Picture sent from camera roll_

**Camila (3:49 p.m)**

i'm not going to ask about ur meme picture folder

did ally get on ur case?

**Lauren (3:49 p.m)**

Ally would never do that

**Camila (3:49 p.m)**

omg i can tell even though i just met her today

she's like the sweetest little cinnamon roll

**Lauren (3:50 p.m)**

She's like our little guardian angel. Our knight in shining armor

**Camila (3:50 p.m)**

she's the allysus we deserve

but not the allysin we need

**Lauren (3:51 p.m)**

...

**Camila (3:51 p.m)**

get it???? cause like, you said knight... dark knight... batman... the hero we deserve... not the one we need...

**Lauren (3:52 p.m)**

I...

Wow

I don't know what's worse, that joke, or the fact that I laughed at it

~~

 _**iMessages between** _ **Lauren** **_and_** **Camila** **:**

**Camila (8:58 a.m)**

omg i just found ur snapchat u know what this means

**Lauren (9:23 a.m)**

Oh god

What

**Camila (9:23 a.m)**

SNAPCHAT SPAM

**Lauren (9:24 a.m)**

Oh my god

**(9:30 a.m)**

THIRTY SNAPS QUES ESO CAMILA I WAS ONLY IN THE BATHROOM FOR FIVE MINUTES

**Camila (9:31 a.m)**

>:)

**Lauren (9:33 a.m)**

 

_Picture sent from camera roll_

Is that a bugs bunny onesie

**Camila (9:34 a.m)**

why yes, yes it is :)

i also have a panda, a cow, a monkey, and a minions one

**Lauren (9:35 a.m)**

Porque

**Camila (9:35 a.m)**

um, because why NOT???

are u telling me that u don't own a onesie?

**Lauren (9:36 a.m)**

That's exactly what I'm telling you

**Camila (9:36 a.m)**

GIRL

what r u doing tomorrow

we have an overdue trip to the mall

**Lauren (9:37 a.m)**

Oh what

**Camila (9:37 a.m)**

i mean, only if u want to hang out

we can keep it to just school if u want

or just text

whichever

**Lauren (9:38 a.m)**

What no of course I want to hang with you Camz

Actually we should do something tomorrow. You can invite Normani and I'll invite Dinah and Ally and we can all get to know each other better. It'll be fun :)

**Camila (9:51 a.m)**

yeah? ok, i'd like that :) i mean, i have nothing better to do on a sunday anyways

**Lauren (9:57 a.m)**

Are you implying that you're only spending time with us tomorrow out of desperation?

**Camila (9:57 a.m)**

no of course not, i'm hanging out tomorrow because we need to get u a onesie pronto

but any other day, yes, it would just be out of desperation

:)

**Lauren (9:58 a.m)**

I don't need this kind of negativity in my life

Bye Felicia

**Camila (9:58 a.m)**

don't "bye felicia" me jauregui

apologize this instant

**(10:11 a.m)**

are u deliberately leaving me on read????

**(10:26 a.m)**

again??????

**(10:39 a.m)**

OMG

**(10:48 a.m)**

i am cabelleaving

**Lauren (10:52 a.m)**

Cabyello

~~

**laurenjauregui**

 

 

♥ **lucyvives, perrieeele** _and_ **341 others**  

 **laurenjauregui**  Mall day with these awesome girls  **@camila_cabello @normanikordei @allybrooke @dinahjane97**

_Load more comments_

**zaynm** wow where was my invite

 **laurenjauregui @zaynm** Fine next time I'll invite you so you can try some lingerie on in Victoria's Secret dumbass

 **dinahjane97** why am i listed last in ur caption am i that unimportant 2 u

 **camila_cabello @dinahjane97** she knows who's the best

 **zaynm** I'd rather see you try lingerie on

 **bradleywillsimpson** Quit hitting on my girlfriend Zayn  **@zaynm**

 **zaynm @bradleywillsimpson** chill out Simpson don't get your Victoria's secret panties in a twist

 **laurenjauregui @zaynm @bradleywillsimpson** You two are literal children, get off of my picture

 **dinahjane97 @laurenjauregui @zaynm @bradleywillsimpson** get off to my picture*** she means

 **laurenjauregui @dinahjane97@zaynm @bradleywillsimpson** I WILL END ALL OF YOU

~~

**Dinah Jane Hansen** _**created a group with** _ **Lauren Jauregui** **,** **Normani Kordei** **,** **Ally Brooke Hernandez** **, _and_** **Camila Cabello**

**Dinah (8:33 p.m)**

alright bitches let's get dirty

**Ally (8:34 p.m)**

I'd honestly rather not

**Dinah (8:34 p.m)**

oh sweet baby allysus, i mean let's share our dirty secrets and rumors w each other

i want the down low

**Lauren (8:34 p.m)**

Anyone ever tell you how extra you are, DJ?

**Dinah (8:35 p.m)**

the word ur looking 4 is amazing

**Normani (8:35 p.m)**

nah, lauren is right

**Dinah (8:36 p.m)**

4 real mani????? i thought u were on my side

**Camila (8:36 p.m)**

THE ALLIANCE HAS BEEN BROKEN

**Dinah (8:37 p.m)**

mila! right on time. tell these hoes how great i am

**Camila (8:37 p.m)**

um excuse me i have to go wash my fish

**Normani (8:39 p.m)**

you don't have a fish

**Camila (8:39 p.m)**

shut up mani

**Ally (8:40 p.m)**

ANYWAYS

The mall was really fun the other day guys! :) We should hang out again soon!! I like our little group we have going on :)

**Normani (8:42 p.m)**

yeah definitely! y'all want to sit together at lunch too?

**Camila (8:45 p.m)**

let's do it!

(to both suggestions in case u guys were confused or something)

**Dinah (8:51 p.m)**

sure i guess u guys r alright i suppose

**Ally (8:52 p.m)**

That's fine Dinah you can sit by yourself if you want

**Dinah (8:52 p.m)**

RUDE

**Camila (8:56 p.m)**

so then what should we do next time we hang out?

**Normani (8:58 p.m)**

we could hit up a movie next time

and grab some dinner too?

**Ally (9:01 p.m)**

I like the sound of that :)

What day?

**Camila (9:02 p.m)**

want to do saturday?

**Normani (9:02 p.m)**

yeah that works for me

**Dinah (9:03 p.m)**

same

**Lauren (9:03)**

Damn, I won't be able to join you guys

**Ally (9:04 p.m)**

Aw why not Laur?

**Camila (9:04 p.m)**

:(

**Lauren (9:04 p.m)**

I've got a date with Brad that evening

He hasn't taken me out to dinner in a while so

**Dinah (9:05 p.m)**

oooooh get some ralph!!!

**Lauren (9:07 p.m)**

Shut up D

**Normani (9:08 p.m)**

lol

**Ally (9:08 p.m)**

Lol

**Camila (9:09 p.m)**

lol

**Dinah (9:09 p.m)**

lol

**Lauren (9:10 p.m)**

It's only existed for thirty minutes and I already want to leave this group

~~

**allybrooke**

 

 

♥ **torikelly, ddlovato** _and_ **282 others**

 **allybrooke** Hot mamas  **@normanikordei**

_View all 14 comments_

**laurenjauregui** Ayyyy mamis you spicy

 **normanikordei** you the hotter mama ;)

~~

**Stories**

 

**dinahdime**

● _13m ago_

 

~~

**camilanaps**

 

 

 

 

 

**Send To...**

 

 **moniloves31** ★

 **laurenjauregui1** ★

 **itsmeallyb** ★

 **dinahdime** ★

 

**Chat**

 

▶  **itsmeallyb**

▶  **dinahdime**

▶  **laurenjauregui1**

▶  **moniloves31**

▷  **haiz**

▷  **aebrellim**

█  **shawnmendes1**

▢  **moonlightbae**

~~

 _**iMessages between** _ **Milalala** **_and_** **Manibear :**

**Manibear (2:22 p.m)**

MILA why are you spamming my phone with your snaps

**Milalala (2:22 p.m)**

lol sorryyyyy

my mom dragged me to the store and i was a little bored

**Manibear (2:23 p.m)**

haha ok ok

what are you doing later? want to hang out? dinah kind of invited herself over and i'm like 90% sure she's bringing lauren with her

then i was going to ask ally too

**Milalala (2:24 p.m)**

YES PLEASE BEFORE I DIE OF BOREDOM SOMEONE SAVE ME

PROMISE ME NOW, AND NEVER LET GO OF THAT PROMISE

**Manibear (2:25 p.m)**

um

**Milalala (2:25p.m)**

ur supposed to say I WILL NEVER LET GO, MILA

**Manibear (2:27 p.m)**

was that like, supposed to be funny or something?

**Milalala (2:27 p.m)**

lauren would have laughed >:(

**Manibear (2:31 p.m)**

save your "jokes" for lauren then

**Milalala (2:31 p.m)**

why is jokes in quotation marks

**(2:33 p.m)**

why u be reading my messages but not replying

**(2:38 p.m)**

HO U SERIOUS

**(2:45 p.m)**

I SEE U READING THESE U CANT HIDE FROM ME

**(2:53 p.m)**

>:((((((((

why does everyone love to leave me on read

fine i'm going to the group chat bye bitch

 _**Group chat with** _ **Dinah Jane Hansen ,** **Lauren Jauregui** **,** **Normani Kordei** **,** **Ally Brooke Hernandez** **, _and_** **Camila Cabello** **:**

**Camila (2:55 p.m)**

hello friends who won't ignore me!

**(3:01 p.m)**

i said

hello friends who WONT IGNORE ME

**(3:06 p.m)**

hold up...

**(3:07 p.m)**

MANI DID U TELL THEM TO NOT REPLY TO ME

U GON GET IT GOOD

these hoes ain't loyal

i don't fuck with broke bitches

got a white girl with some fake titties

**Dinah (3:08 p.m)**

sorry gurl u ain't breezy

**(Camila 3:08 p.m)**

ur all uninvited to my birthday party >:(

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a loooooong one shot but wattpad only lets you include twenty photos per chapter and i've already hit my max so i'll be uploading it in separate chapters, and i thought i'd do the same here on ao3
> 
> anyways, the formatting for this story is an actual bitch, but it's such fun to write. it's not supposed to mean much or make you feel much (although i'm hoping it'll make you laugh), but it's something i've had planned for a while now.
> 
> i'm going to try and give hints to timing and dates since this fic takes place over the course of their entire senior year. anyways, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (fun fact. the way they first met, with that tumblr phone number post, was the same way i met one of my friends on tumblr. she reblogged that post and i sucked it up and sent my number. over two years later and we still text and call regularly. [and yes, i said something stupid like "i promise i'm not a weirdo" when i sent my number])
> 
> go read this and my other stories on my wattpad (as if i don't say this enough) https://www.wattpad.com/user/champagnetoast


	2. Chapter 2

**Stories**

**laurenjauregui1**

● _18m ago_

 

~~

**laurenjauregui**

 

♥ **keanamarie_, zaralarsson**   _and_ **319 others**

 **laurenjauregui** Date night with this one  **@bradleywillsimpson**

_ View all 28 comments _

**chris_jauregui** You two kids staying out past your curfews... shame on you, mother was disappointed

 **zaynm @chris_jauregui** lmao

~~

 _**iMessages between** _ **Milalala** _**and** _ **Manibear** **:**

**Manibear (8:12 p.m)**

why is ariana liking your pictures on instagram

**Milalala (8:22 p.m)**

what do u mean

when u nod ur head yes but u wanna say no

**Manibear (8:25 p.m)**

seriously mila

she's still all over your instagram and i've seen her on your snapchat story list a couple of times too

**Milalala (8:26 p.m)**

stalking me are u?

**Manibear (8:26 p.m)**

camila.

**Milalala (8:26 p.m)**

ok ok i'm sorry

tough crowd

there's nothing wrong with her being there though

**Manibear (8:27 p.m)**

like hell there isn't

don't tell me you two are back together!

**Milalala (8:28 p.m)**

no of course not. before i left boca, we talked and decided to move past that whole mess, especially since we have a lot of mutual friends and it didn't feel right to make them pick sides like that

**Manibear (8:29 p.m)**

and why didn't you tell me? i'm your best friend

**Milalala (8:29 p.m)**

exactly why i didn't tell u

u would have played ur overprotective best friend card

**Manibear (8:30 p.m)**

and for good reason! that girl broke your heart, or have you forgotten about that

**Milalala (8:31 p.m)**

i told uuuuuuu, it was a mutual break up come on papi

**Manibear (8:31 p.m)**

you and i both know that ain't true

**Milalala (8:32 p.m)**

>:(

u just have to rub it in that i got dumped at my junior year graduation don't u

**Manibear (8:32 p.m)**

what else are best friends for

**Milalala (8:32 p.m)**

i know

**(8:33 p.m)**

don't worry though, nothing is going to happen between us. we just wanted to make peace for our sake and the sake of everyone else. she apologized genuinely and while i don't completely forgive her, she understands why. we've both moved past it.

**Manibear (8:34 p.m)**

ok... if you say so. i believe you. i'm just glad you're feeling better about it now

**Milalala (8:34 p.m)**

yeah i am. it honestly feels good to just let it all go. it's like i don't have that annoying nagging feeling in my chest anymore. i can like... start over, u know?

**Manibear (8:35 p.m)**

i know :) it was a bummer not having my best friend annoyingly happy all the time. and now that you're back in miami, all the more so

**Milalala (8:35 p.m)**

yes yes i know u can't get enough of all this

there's plenty of this booty to go around

**Manibear (8:35 p.m)**

definitely. enough to feed a small army

**Milalala (8:36 p.m)**

i mean... ur not wrong

seriously though, thanks mani for being such a great friend

i love u for that

**Manibear (8:36 p.m)**

love you too mila <3

~~

 **♕DinahJane** _@dinahjane97_

just picked up my 6yr old sister from school

Me - gina your hair is ratchet !?

Gina - whuuut I am ratchet

oh my

~~

 **AllyBrooke Hernandez** _@AllyBrooke_

DO YOU EVER FINISH A SEASON OF YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW AND JUST GET REALLY EMOTIONAL

~~

_Normani Kordei retweeted_

**Lauren Jauregui** _@laurenjauregui_

Mani after watching the Notebook for the first time:

_Normani Kordei retweeted_

**Lauren Jauregui** _@laurenjauregui_

"The only thing making me feel better right now is knowing that Rachel McAdams is Allie but she's also Regina George"

~~

 **Camila Cabello** _@camilacabello97_

Pizza is one of those foods that possesses ur brain and 7 slices later you're like I don't even know how I got to this point

~~

 _**Group chat with** _ **Dinah Jane Hansen ,** **Lauren Jauregui** **,** **Normani Kordei** **,** **Ally Brooke Hernandez** **, _and_** **Camila Cabello** **:**

**Dinah (7:34 p.m)**

this week's hw be a real bitch

who wants 2 do dj a favor and do it 4 her

**Ally (7:35 p.m)**

Do your own homework

**Dinah (7:35 p.m)**

ok so ally out cuz she a rude hoe

anyone else????

**Camila (7:36 p.m)**

kind of busy doing my own here

**Dinah (7:36 p.m)**

excellent! since ur already at it, u can just add mine 2 ur workload

**Lauren (7:37 p.m)**

Why aren't you this generous in giving when it comes to food

**Dinah (7:37 p.m)**

cuz i actually care about my food

**Ally (7:37 p.m)**

Dinah you're going to be doing homework for the rest of your life if you don't care about it

**Lauren (7:38 p.m)**

Well maybe if you were more into giving (food, specifically), we'd be more willing to help you out DJ

But since you're a selfish fucker when it comes to double stuf Oreos, you get to deal with it all on your own

**Camila (7:39 p.m)**

LOL where's the lie though

**Dinah (7:39 p.m)**

um R U D E

**Lauren (7:40 p.m)**

You're one to talk Camila

Just speaking the truth D

**Camila (7:40 p.m)**

exCUSe mE MISsy whAt dOEs tHAT mEan

**Lauren (7:41 p.m)**

It means you hoard all your food and store it in your ass

**Camila (7:41 p.m)**

!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dinah (7:41 p.m)**

HAHAHAHHAHAHA

**Lauren (7:42 p.m)**

Camila Squirrello

Except her storage spaces are in the other cheeks ;)

**Ally (7:42 p.m)**

I feel so bad for laughing at that

**Dinah (7:43 p.m)**

THIS IS WHY I LUV U RALPH

**Lauren (7:44 p.m)**

I thought it was for my charming personality and flawless good looks

**Dinah (7:44 p.m)**

nah bitch u thought

**Lauren (7:44 p.m)**

I feel under appreciated

**Camila (7:46 p.m)**

why are u talking about my ass

doesn't it get a say in this

**Lauren (7:46 p.m)**

I mean, it probably should, since it's so big that I think it has a brain and is sentient

**Camila (7:47 p.m)**

it's not that big ok

**Ally (7:47 p.m)**

Sweetie... it kind of is

**Camila (7:47 p.m)**

:/

**Dinah (7:48 p.m)**

lmaooooooo i'm dying over here

**Camila (7:49 p.m)**

 

_Picture sent from camera roll_

see it's a very average not abnormally large size

**Dinah (7:49 p.m)**

lmao mila baby girl that's not the kind of picture to prove ur point

**Lauren (7:52 p.m)**

Literally any picture of you in jeans won't help your case

**Camila (7:52 p.m)**

:( i feel like i can't win

**Dinah (7:52 p.m)**

cuz u can't

**Normani (7:53 p.m)**

looks like i joined this conversation just in time

because look what i found in my phone from our mall day when we were taking pictures in that dressing room

 

_Picture sent from camera roll_

them cuban booties though

**Dinah (7:54 p.m)**

babies got serious back damn

**Camila (7:54 p.m)**

HAH SEE IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH A BIG ASS

**Lauren (7:54 p.m)**

So you admit yours is big then

**Camila (7:55 p.m)**

god damnit

~~

**Stories**

**itsmeallyb**

● _34m ago_

 

**dinahdime**

● _56m ago_

 

**laurenjauregui1**

● _2h ago_

 

~~

 **Normani Kordei** _@normanikordei_

she shook af @camilacabello

 

~~

 _**iMessages between** _ **Lo Ho** _**and** _ **Dinah Pain** **:**

**Dinah Pain (3:49 p.m)**

yo u ok today?

**(3:58 p.m)**

lo

**(4:01 p.m)**

lauren

**(4:13 p.m)**

talk 2 me

what's wrong

**Lo Ho (4:19 p.m)**

I'm fine Dinah

**Dinah Pain (4:21 p.m)**

ur clearly not

u hardly spoke 2 us at lunch

u can talk 2 me, i'm ur best friend remember?

**Lo Ho (4:24 p.m)**

Don't worry about it

**Dinah Pain (4:24 p.m)**

lauren. seriously. i hate seeing u upset

**Lo Ho (4:25 p.m)**

Ugh I don't know

**Dinah Pain (4:25 p.m)**

plz? i'm here 4 u, u know that

**Lo Ho (4:26 p.m)**

It's just...

I don't know what's going on with Brad and I

**Dinah Pain (4:26 p.m)**

didn't u guys have a good date last saturday?

**Lo Ho (4:28 p.m)**

I thought we did but...

He was ok for that day, but I had to practically force him into that date. Even before Saturday, he's been really off. I'm always the one initiating conversation, dates, affection... it's like I'm putting in the effort of both sides of the relationship.

**Dinah Pain (4:29 p.m)**

have u spoken 2 him about ur concerns?

**Lo Ho (4:29 p.m)**

I've tried but he's always has an excuse to get out of it

**Dinah Pain (4:30 p.m)**

maybe u need 2 keep pushing him until he gives in

as unfortunate as that is

it may b the only way 2 get him 2 talk

**Lo Ho (4:33 p.m)**

Yeah... maybe you're right

**Dinah Pain (4:34 p.m)**

just keep trying lo

i know u care about him

**Lo Ho (4:35 p.m)**

I just hope he still cares about me

**Dinah Pain (4:35 p.m)**

don't worry lo

he'd be an idiot not 2

**Lo Ho (4:36 p.m)**

Thanks DJ

I'm glad you bullied me into talking to him

**Dinah Pain (4:37 p.m)**

the things i do 4 my best friend

u can thank me later in the form of a nice 1 1/4 pound lobster from red lobster

**Lo Ho (4:38 p.m)**

Do I look like I'm made of money

**Dinah Pain (4:38 p.m)**

u look like ur made of generosity and kindness

**Lo Ho (4:38 p.m)**

Oh looks like the last of it ran out

Oops

**Dinah Pain (4:39 p.m)**

mhm

i see how it is lauser

u best sleep with 1 eye open

i'd watch my back over the next few days if i were u

**Lo Ho (4:40 p.m)**

Ooooooohhhhhh I'm so scared

~~

**Lo Ho (3:15 p.m)**

WHAT THE FUCK DINAH

**Dinah Pain (3:16 p.m)**

is there a problem ma'am?

**Lo Ho (3:17 p.m)**

Is there a problem thE FUCK YEAH THERE'S A PROBLEM

YOU GLITTER BOMBED MY LOCKER

I CAN'T BELIEVE

YOU JUST

OH MY GOD

**Dinah Pain (3:18 p.m)**

i told u a few days ago 2 watch ur back didn't i

luv u lolo

**Lo Ho (3:19 p.m)**

DINAH JANE MILIKA ILAISAANE HANSEN AMASIO

**Dinah Pain (3:19 p.m)**

mmm i luv it when u full name me mami

~~

 _**iMessages between** _ **Laur** **_and_** **RadBrad** **:**

**Laur (3:59 p.m)**

I hate to be a nuisance, but you said tomorrow... and it's kind of tomorrow. So do you think we could meet up somewhere and talk?

**RadBrad (4:46 p.m)**

I don't know babe

I'm really busy right now

**Laur (4:47 p.m)**

Busy doing what

**RadBrad (5:11 p.m)**

Just like family stuff and work stuff

**Laur (5:13 p.m)**

What the fuck does that even mean Brad

**RadBrad (5:20 p.m)**

Listen Laur you don't have to get all bitchy about it ok

Why are you all up my ass anyways

**Laur (5:21 p.m)**

Bitchy? Seriously? I'm sorry if I'm curious as to why my boyfriend barely has time for me anymore or why I had to drag him out on a date

**RadBrad (5:21 p.m)**

God, I've been busy alright?! It's not my fault that you're so god damn needy

**Laur (5:22 p.m)**

Ok first of all fuck you

Second of all you're acting really shady and if you don't start explaining soon, we're going to have a problem

**RadBrad (5:26 p.m)**

Jesus Christ Lauren

Fine

I've got half an hour

Come over

~~

 _**Group chat with** _ **Dinah Jane Hansen** **,** **Lauren Jauregui** **,** **Normani Kordei** **,** **Ally Brooke Hernandez** **, _and_** **Camila Cabello** **:**

**Dinah (12:13 p.m)**

good morning fam

**Normani (12:21 p.m)**

it's afternoon dumbass

did you just wake up

**Dinah (12:25 p.m)**

listen friend

it's saturday

if i wake up before noon on a saturday, there's a problem

**Camila (12:27 p.m)**

so u basically hibernate then

like a little animal

**Dinah (12:31 p.m)**

LET ME HAVE THIS OK

**Ally (12:31 p.m)**

Aw don't pick on poor Dinah

**Dinah (12:34 p.m)**

thank u ally

**Ally (12:39 p.m)**

She's been asleep for so long that she doesn't know what year it is

She's just confused

We need to give her time to adjust

**Dinah (12:45 p.m)**

y'all r mean and we ain't friends no more

anyways

what's everyone doing today

want 2 hang?

**Normani (12:50 p.m)**

yeah sure i'm down for that

**Camila (12:52 p.m)**

what's the plan

**Ally (12:56 p.m)**

You guys want to come over to my house? We can bake cookies and stuff our faces with them while we watch movies

**Camila (12:57 p.m)**

YES

SOUNDS LIKE MY KIND OF DAY

**Dinah (1:01 p.m)**

i am always down 4 ur cookies ally

**Normani (1:08 p.m)**

what time should we be there?

**Ally (1:12 p.m)**

How does 3:00 sound?

**Camila (1:14 p.m)**

works for me

**Dinah (1:21 p.m)**

hey, where's laur at? she hasn't said anything so far

**Ally (1:21 p.m)**

I'm not sure. I texted her this morning but I never got anything back

**Camila (1:22 p.m)**

i sent her a snap last night but she still hasn't opened it

**Normani (1:24 p.m)**

i don't think any of us have heard from her since yesterday

**Ally (1:26 p.m)**

That's unusual

She's always really good about replying to people

**Camila (1:26 p.m)**

last i heard from her, she said she was going to bread's house

**Ally (1:26 p.m)**

Bread?

**Camila (1:27 p.m)**

brad

bread

you know

**Normani (1:28 p.m)**

lol ok mila

**Dinah (1:28 p.m)**

so i just got off the phone with lauren

she'll be there at 3

but we're going 2 need lots of donuts and horror movies

**Ally (1:29 p.m)**

Donuts? Oh dear

**Camila (1:29 p.m)**

what's wrong? why does she need donuts?

**Dinah (1:29 p.m)**

her break up necessities

**Normani (1:30 p.m)**

:( i'll bring the movies

i've got a huge collection

**Camila (1:31 p.m)**

i've got the donuts

what is her favorite flavor?

**Ally (1:31 p.m)**

Just anything that isn't chocolate

**Camila (1:32 p.m)**

got it

**Dinah (1:32 p.m)**

thx guys, ur all really great 4 doing this

  **Normani (1:32 p.m)**

of course, we're all friends here

**Camila (1:33 p.m)**

we have to be there for each other through it all right

**Ally (1:33 p.m)**

Right :) See y'all at 3

~~

**normanikordei**

 

♥ **selenagomez, zendaya**   _and_   **304 others**

 **normanikordei** we cute  **@camila_cabello @allybrooke @dinahjane97**  also, love you lolo <3  **@laurenjauregui**

_ Load more comments _

**dinahjane97** luv u lolo <3  **@laurenjauregui**

 **allybrooke** Love you Lolo <3  **@laurenjauregui**

 **camila_cabello** love u lolo <3  **@laurenjauregui**

 **zaynm** love you lolo <3  **@laurenjauregui**

 **laurenjauregui** Fuck off dumbass <3  **@zaynm**

 **laurenjauregui** And I love you guys too  **@normanikordei @dinajane97 @camila_cabello @allybrooke**

 **zaynm** why do they get an "I love you too" but I just get attitude  **@laurenjauregui**

 **torikelly** cause you a fuck boi ;)  **@zaynm**

 **liampayne** lmao wrecked  **@zaynm @torikelly**

~~

 _**iMessages between** _ **Lauren** _**and** _ **Zayn** **:**

**Zayn (9:14 p.m)**

hey Lo you doing alright?

**Lauren (9:16 p.m)**

Yeah I'll be fine

**Zayn (9:17 p.m)**

you know what I want to say right?

**Lauren (9:18 p.m)**

Yeah yeah yeah

"I told you so"

Sorry I didn't take your annoying ass more seriously

**Zayn (9:20 p.m)**

I only said that stuff because I know what Brad is like

he sweeps you off your feet at first but gets bored after a while

I also said that stuff cause you've been one of my best friends for like ten years now

I'm supposed to look after you

**Lauren (9:21 p.m)**

I know... I do appreciate it, even if we goof around all the time and get on each other's nerves

**Zayn (9:21 p.m)**

permission to kick bread's ass

**Lauren (9:21 p.m)**

Bread?

**Zayn (9:21 p.m)**

got that from Camila lol

**Lauren (9:23 p.m)**

Come on Zayn, you know I wouldn't want you hurting Brad

**Zayn (9:23 p.m)**

ugh

permission to "accidentally" trip him in the hallways

**Lauren (9:24 p.m)**

ZAYN

**Zayn (9:24 p.m)**

alright alright

permission to glare at him a lot and just make him feel guilty and shit?

**Lauren (9:25 p.m)**

...

Ok

**Zayn (9:25 p.m)**

yes??

**Lauren (9:27 p.m)**

Yes

Just no physical harm PLEASE

I don't want you to get suspended

Especially since you barely escaped getting suspended last time

**Zayn (9:30 p.m)**

listen. Keaton was an ASSHOLE

he DESERVED it ok?!

**Lauren (9:31 p.m)**

I really did appreciate you sticking up for me

Just... I don't want you getting in trouble for it

**Zayn (9:32 p.m)**

it's worth it Laur

anyone who treats you like shit deserves what's coming to them

**Lauren (9:32 p.m)**

You're sweet lol

But promise me no more violence

**Zayn (9:33 p.m)**

ok ok I promise I promise

**Lauren (9:33 p.m)**

Thank you

~~

**laurenjauregui**

 

♥ **jadeameliabadwi, alexayferrer**   _and_ **318 others**

 **laurenjauregui** Sometimes he's alright I guess  **@zaynm**

_ View all 19 comments _

**dinahjane97** cute!

 **dinahjane97** oh yeah zayn looks ok 2 i suppose

~~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck donuts are so good after a break up ok
> 
> also um
> 
> i have no excuses for why this took so long i apologize. but also i am working on something else as well that i want to make a multi-chapter long fic. so we'll see how that goes.
> 
> don't be alarmed there won't be any romantic zauren buuuuuut if i were to ship lauren with anyone in real life it would be zayn 100% they're so hot together. they could easily be a power couple no doubt. i also high key ship their friendship in fics so that'll probably be the case in all of my stories.


End file.
